So We Meet Again
by xxblackxribbonxx
Summary: Numbers One and Four aren't decommissioned, but the rest of the team is.Number Four misses Number Three terribly,but can he make her remember?Woah.Thumber Three becomes pregnant!
1. Thoughts and fights

13 year old Wallaby Beatles sat on his bed. He was thinking of all of the things he had previously been through with the rest of the sector v team. He and Number One alone had not been decommissioned. Numbers two, three, and five did not remember anything regarding the KND.

Wally sadly flashed-back, remembering each and everyone of his lost friends: Number Two, making kissy faces at Number Five's sister Cree; Number Five, smacking Wally on the back of his head; Number Three...being Number Three. Wally faintly smiled as he thought about his old friend Kuki Sanban. Her long soft hair, her annoying love for rainbow monkeys, her charming high voice, her lovable smile, those enchanting lilac eyes...he had never told her how he really felt.

Wally lifted his orange hood over his head, picked up a picture of Kuki and gazed at it lovingly, oh so lovingly; with his dark green eyes that were sparkling with tears. _She doesn't even remember me... _he thought.

Just then, his old KND communicator beeped. He answered Number One's call after wiping the tears from his face. "Numbah Four! We have an urgent mission! King Sandy and Numbah 274 have teamed up, and are forcing a girl to marry him again!"

Just the name of King Sandy infuriated Wally. "I'm on it, cheif, and I know exactly where to find him." he answered. He hung up and headed for his small plane, which would take him to the beach, and King Sandy's Castle.

The plane cruised through the air, heading to the beach. Wally landed smoothly on the ground. He located Number One. "What way is the sand castle?" asked Wally furiously. "This way." answered Number One pointing North. They walked for about five minutes before reaching the castle.

They burst through the door, weapons first with extremely fierce looks on their faces. The first people they saw were King Sandy, his knights, Number 274, and a dark-haired girl with her mouth covered lying on the ground.

"Let that innocent kid go free, fiends!" shouted Number One. Numbers One and Four defeated the knights easily, and Number 274 fled. Leave this loser to me, Numbah One." Wally said. "Are you sure?" answered Number One nervously. "Positive." Wally replied. He proceeded to the standing figure of King Sandy, about to take out every single bit of his anger on him, when he realized who the girl was. He gasped in complete and total shock.


	2. She's WHAT?

"Kuki?" Wally questioned loudly with wide eyes. He ripped off the bandana covering her mouth. "How d-do you kn-know my n-n-name?" she asked with a frightened look on her face.

Wally could feel his eyes start to fill with tears. He held them back, then looked up and realized that King Sandy had escaped. Wally sighed and untied Kuki. "Let's get you home..." he said. She gave him a scared and untrusting look, she was shaking terribly. She looked around her and fell to the sandy ground, unconsious(sp?).

Wally picked her up and cradled her delicate Asian body. _She looks beautiful..._ he thought to himself.

Kuki woke up in the hospital about an hour later. Wally didn't leave her bedside the entire time. But she fell asleep five minutes after she woke up.

The doctor entered the room with her scan results. "Is...is she gonna be alrigh'?" asked Wally anxiously. "For now," answered the doctor. "She just had a small panic attack." he added. "Oh...hey! Wait! Whaddaya mean 'for now'? What about lata'?" Wally questioned fearfully. "We'll see in about nine months, she's pregnant." the doctor replied. "WHAT? HOW DID _THAT_ HAPPEN?" Wally asked, shocked. The doctor stared at him suspiciously. "I dunno. Perhaps _you_ can tell _me_."

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Wally asked. "I didn't do it!" he added truthfully.

"Very well young man. You may leave now." the doctor answered coldly. "She needs her rest." he added. "She's already restin'!" replied Wally angrily. "Why can't I stay?"

"Because I said so. Now get out of here before I call security." answered the annoyed doctor. "Fine." said Wally as he glared. "I'll be back tomorrow." he added threateningly.

Back in his room, Wally thought about what he had heard. "She's pregnant." he said to himself. It seemed to echo through the room. He knew how much he cared for her and loved her, but this was out of his hands. _There's nothing I can do_ he thought. But wait a minute. Kuki was only thirteen. She was going to be a mother, with a baby. She was pretty much a baby herself. She had her whole life ahead of her and someone had taken it away from from her. Kuki was pregnant. His Kuki...was pregnant. Wally made a vow to punish whoever did this. No matter what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo Wally's mad! No one get in his way!

Number four: Ya got that right!

Me: ...I love you!

Number four: Um...uh...right...blushes

Me: blushes

Number three: gives me an evil look

Me: gulp Um...bye! Don't forget to R&R!

3&4: Yeah!


	3. Confessions and jealousy

"Kuki..."Wally said quietly as she started to wake. "I...I've seen you before..." Kuki stuttered weakly. "Do you remember me?" he asked patiently. "Um...you s-sit in the back row in m-m-math class..."she answered.

Wally's hopeful smile faded. "Yes...yes I do." he said sadly. Kuki nodded. "Why does that make you sad? And why are you here?" she asked him curiously. _He's kinda cute _she thought. "You hardly know me. And where's Lenny?" she added(a/n:Lenny is the delightful child who wears the football helmet). "LENNY?" Wally shouted, frightening Kuki into hiding under her blanket.

"Sorry bout' that, but _LENNY_? That delightful dunce?" Wally asked, petrified at what she had said.

"He is delightful, is't he?" she said dreamily. "I love him so much..." she added, then attempted a girly giggle, but only ended up coughing. Wally found himself filled with jealousy. "L-lo-love?" he stuttered.

"Yep!" answered Kuki happily. Wally almost fainted. Suddenly, the door opened. A tall, lanky boy in an expensive looking, royal blue blue school uniform and a football helmet entered the hospital room.

He removed his helmet to reveal a large amount of messy, light brown hair. He was walking towards Kuki with a loving look on his face. He shoved Wally to to the side to reach her bed. He bent down and gave her a fairly passionate kiss on the lips.

Wally watched with his eyes and mouth wide open in horror and disgust. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" he screamed. "Kuki, what are you doing?" he cried. "Um...kissing Lenny?" she said confusedly.

Wally gasped. "How could you?" he asked, heartbroken. "First you go and get pregnant and now this! Kuki...you've...you've changed."

"Pregnant?" Lenny asked Kuki suspiciously. "Who may I ask is the father?" he added. Both Lenny and Wally stood staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"I...um...I...er...uh...I'm not pregnant!" she said untruthfully. "Yes you are." said the doctor as he passed by the room.

Lenny gave Kuki an angry and disgusted look and walked out of the room. She and Wally watched him leave.

"Um... I brought you this..." Wally said nervously, handing her a book. Kuki's Diary was what it said on the front cover. Kuki took it from his hand. As soon as she touched it, she felt strange. Memories coming back to her.

"WALLY!" she yelled happily before giving him one of her famous back crushing hugs. Then she let go, and looked down sadly. It was easy to tell she was afraid. "He's coming..." she whispered. "What? Who's coming?" he asked with a look of half worriedness and half confusion. Kuki just shook her head and closed her violet eyes. "Kuki! Who's coming? The guy that did this to ya?" asked an anxious Wally. Kuki nodded. "Who's the guy Kuki?" he questioned her gently. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.


	4. The truth: attacked

I'm baa-ack! Well anyway, here's your update. And I'm being sarcastic when I say: sorry it took so long!...NOT! haha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Kuki tell me who it was!" said Wally impatiently. Kuki finally broke. "It was Numbuh 274 ok!" she screamed. Wally's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" he answered angrily. "You heard me!" Kuki snapped back at him.

He exploded in rage. "What the heck? How dar' he? You didn't do nothin bad ta' him! When I find him I'm gonna hurt him so bad his parents'll be sore!" Kuki just sat there silently. "Ya didn't do it on purpose did ya?" Wally asked her confusedly. "Of course not! I would never!" she answered in shock.

Just then, there was a sudden crash through the ceiling. "Why hello, kiddies!" said none other than Number 274 himself. Kuki started to shake, and Wally noticed.

"Leave her alone Chad!" he said defensively in his angriest voice. "Why should I leave her alone, shorty?" Chad answered coldly. "Because if ya don't you'll 'ave to deal with me!" replied Wally in a fighting stance. "Oh I'm soooooooo scared of the little squirt." said Chad sarcastically. That did it. Wally immediately pounced on him with extreme force.

Kuki watched cowering in fear as the two boys started fighting. They were punching, kicking, growling, pulling eachother's hair, even biting.

Chad finally had Wally pinned down, struggling. Chad held him down with one hand with the other raised in the air, ready to deliver a possibly fatal blow to Wally's head.

"Wally! Nooooooooooooooo!" Kuki shouted as she jumped onto Chad's back. He threw her off against the wall, causing her to faint.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think I'll just leave you in suspense.

Number Four: What?

Me: Yeah.

Number Four: But I was about to crush him!

Me: How do you know?

Number Four: Because...because you love me so much and you're the author?

Me: Hmm...good answer! But you'll have to wait. Sorry.

Number Four: Oh fine!

Both: Don't for get to R&R!


	5. An undying love

Heh heh. Sorry I just left you in suspense. And sorry I didn't update yesterday as I planned to. But I was trying to think of an idea for my other KND fic. But here's the next chapter that you wanted!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-kuki...NO!" said a struggling Wally. "Face it kid. It's over. So just cooperate with me and no one gets hurt." said Number 274, gesturing at Kuki's knocked out body.

"If ya hurt her, you'll pay ya piece of crud!" answered Wally angrily. Then he kicked up his foot so that it it Number 274 extremely hard in the back. Number 274 yelped out in pain, "Stupid kid!"

Wally glared at him, grabbed Kuki's body gently, and activated his jet pack. He flew them off into the very early morning. It was still slightly dark outside, and nothing broke it's silence except for the zooming jet pack. Wally looked down at Kuki's fragile body with a concerned look.

It was a few seconds before he realized he was about to cry. A tear fell down on Kuki's delicate porcelain face. She opened her large, beautiful lilac eyes for one moment, and then closed them once more.

Wally landed at the old KND treehouse's roof. He walked them inside and to Kuki's room. He laid her down carefully on her bed and tenderly pulled her blanket over her.

"I love ya Kuki...always have, always will." and with that, he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, yes I know. That was short, Perhaps, the shortest chapter. But please don't be mad at me. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

3 Emirii


	6. The right choice

Please forgive me for not updating for a long time. Believe it or not, it was THE supreme grounding from off the computer. However, it has given me time to write the next chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally walked quietly to the kitchen. _Hasn't changed a bit since I left...,_ he thought. He sat down at the kitchen table and closed his eyes, wondering why this was happening to him. Wally suddenly heard a weak voice stutter his name.

"W-w-wally?"

He quickly turned around and saw Kuki, wrapped in a thick blanket and shivering with the cold. "Kooks, ya shouldn't be up." he said hastily. Kuki looked down sadly, and looked hurt. "Er...not that I ain't glad to see ya!" Wally said, with a nervous chuckle. Kuki gave him a small smile.

"Wally?" she said with her smallest voice. "Yes Kuki?"replied Wally. "I...I...I love you too..." she answered, with the most energy filled giggle that she could muster. Wally blushed a dark color of crimson. "Oh...uh...ya heard me I'm guessin?" he asked stupidly. Kuki nodded. She then bursted out in tears and collapsed to the floor.

"Kuki! What's wrong?" asked Wally in an alarmed voice. "I...don't...want...to...be...pregnant!" she choked out each word between gasps of tears.

"Calm down!" shouted Wally over her sobs, with a calm and collected look plastered onto his face. Kuki immediately stopped. "Now...Kuki...how did ya get pregnant?" Wally asked her the question, hoping for the answer he had been dying to know. "He...he...he" Kuki stuttered uncontrollably. She didn't even have to finish her sentence. "Kuki...he...raped ya didn't he?" Wally asked, already knowing it was true. Kuki predictably nodded.

"Well...you don't have to be pregnant ya know..."said Wally, very disgruntled. Of course he meant an abortion. "I know..." Kuki answered flatly. "I that what ya really want?" asked Wally, sounding very much like a psychiatrist (sp?). Kuki thought for a moment, before muttering "Yes."

It was settled then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...that was one of my longer chapters! Please review! Constructive critisism is always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so. Sorry I haven't been on in...what? A little less than A YEAR!

I've been so busy. Wow.

Well, anyway, I'll have a new chapter up soon.

Please stay tuned!!!


	8. What We Want

The silence of the clinic waiting room drowned Wally and Kuki as they waited. Not quite patiently. They had coupled a few chairs together and were laying down side by side, Kuki's head resting on Wally's chest. They were meant to be together. Friends forever. And probably more.

**"Sanban, Kuki."**

Said the receptionist, suspicion clearly in her scratchy voice.

Kuki wondered why as she got to her Converse-sneakered feet and walked to the desk.

**"Are your parents with you?"**

**"No...why?"**

**"I'm sorry, doll face. You must have a parent or legal guardian with you in order to have an abortion...come back with one, alright?"**

**"But...my parents don't know."**

The receptionist's face fell. **"Oh, honey."**

In time Wally joined Kuki at the desk.

**"What's takin' so long?"** he asked impatiently.

**"Umh...nothing. I don't want to do it anymore."**

**"What? Kooks...are ya sure?"**

He asked surprisedly. **"Ya got your whole life ahead of ya."**

The ebony haired girl looked down at the cold tile floor.

**"Yes."**

Not really a surprise. Kuki had always been kind and loving towards all creatures of life. For her to take away the life of something that she had made...it would make no sense for her.

**"It'll...it'll be ours. I'll take care of both of ya. We'll be our own little family."**

Wally said, forcing a smile.

**"Oh, Wally...really?"**

Kuki asked, those rare-colored eyes flickering.

**"Yeah...it's what I want."**

The teenage blonde boy answered.

Although he wasn't quite sure that was true. Maybe in time he would find out.


End file.
